greyhawkfandomcom_it-20200214-history
Boccob
| domini = Conoscenza, Inganno, Magia | domini5 = Conoscenza | arma preferita = Bastone ferrato }} Boccob è la divinità della Magia, della Conoscenze Arcana e della Preveggenza. Descrizione Boccob appare con l'aspetto di un uomo anziano con grigi capelli che indossa una tunica viola decorata con scintillanti rune dorate e una qualche sorta di amuleto protettivo. Porta con se il primo dei Bastoni dei Magi, che reca il suo simbolo. Inoltre, il Signore di ogni Magia conosce ogni incantesimo mai creato e può viaggiare in qualsiasi momento e dimensione. Egli è il possessore di l'unica biblioteca magica che contiene una copia di ogni pozione, incantesimo, e oggetto magico esistente. Presso i Baklunesi Boccob è conosciuto come Al-Zarad, e viene raffigurato con i tratti fisici caratteristici dei Baklunesi. Relazioni Boccob è una divinità solitaria, poiché i suoi compiti sono di massima importanza e non può permettersi di distrarsi. Verso tutte le altre divinità è piuttosto freddo, tranne che con Wee Jas, verso cui è leggermente più tollerante, Boccob pensa che l'interesse della dea verso la bellezza e la morte le impediscono di manifestare il suo potenziale come Dea della Magia. L'unica altra divinità con cui ha frequenti contatti è il suo servitore Zagyg, che agisce da suo diplomatico sul mondo mortale e con altre divinità. E' alleato con Delleb. Si oppone a Tharizdun, poiché crede che stia assorbendo la magia da Oerth. Adoratori Sebbene Boccob non sembri curarsi di chi lo veneri e chi non lo veneri, viene ugualmente adorato da saggi, oracoli e viene considerato patrono da molti maghi e stregoni, ed in generale da altri tipi di incantatori arcani. Chierici I chierici di Boccob sono normalmente neutrali, anche se una piccola minoranza è caotico neutrale, e questi in genere trovano che la fede di Zagyg sia più adatta al loro modo di pensare. Solo pochi sono legali neutrali, neutrali buoni o neutrali malvagi. I sacerdoti portano le tradizionali vesti porpora con delle finiture o rune dorate. La chiesa non incoraggia attivamente lo studio della magia, ma nemmeno lo sconsiglia. La cosa più importante è l'equilibrio. Nove decimi del clero di Boccob è formato da uomini almeno di mezz'età e ciò si rispecchia nel loro modo di fare serio e austero. Di questi più anziani la maggior parte non escono mai dal loro tempio, poiché la loro forza è la conoscenza e non le armi o la magia da battaglia. Il resto del clero è formato dai giovani che sebbene visti dagli anziani come degli ingenui, sono coloro che agiscono al di fuori dei muri delle librerie. A prescindere dall'età tutti i chierici sono tenuti a continuare sempre i proprio studi. Artefatti e Reliquie * Il Bastone dell'Inversione '': questo bastone si presenta come una di catena in acciaio inflessibile. Esso riflette gli incantesimi lanciati contro chi la impugna. * Il ''Libro Benedetto di Boccob: è un tomo di mille pagine che permette al possessore di scrivere incantesimi su di esso senza pagare i normali costi per l'iscrizione. * Il Tomo dell'Antico Sapere: questo tomo dovrebbe essere stato scritto da Boccob stesso e poi rubato dalla sua Biblioteca del Sapere. Si dice che contenga ogni incantesimo che sarà mai concepito, ma l'indice è volutamente difficile da usare. * Il Bastone di Darvax: questo era di proprietà di un Mago Oeridiano quando il Grande Regno era al suo culmine. Darvax scomparve per il suo 40esimo compleanno in una spedizione verso altri piani di esistenza. A differenza del mago, il suo bastone, scolpito dal femore di un drago nero e sormontato da un simbolo in adamantio di Boccob, è a volte visto nelle Flanaess al giorno d'oggi. * Le Fasce Rasoio dell'Arcimago: queste sono una sfera di acciaio che ruota intorno alla testa del suo proprietario come una pietra magica. Gli può essere ordinato di attaccare come le Fasce di Ferro di Bilarro '' . * La ''Sfera dello Scrutamento del Tempo: questa sfera di cristallo color blu, sembra essere stata fatta utilizzando la magia degli antichi Suloise. Può essere usata per divinare il passato. Templi e Rituali Boccob viene onorato con la ricerca magica e con la sperimentazione, con l'incenso e la lettura di libri riguardo la sapienza arcana. Ogni nuovo incantesimo o oggetto magico creato viene celebrato. I più potenti seguaci di Boccob compiono dei pellegrinaggi su altri piani d'esistenza. Le preghiere verso Boccob utilizzano un linguaggio elaborato che richiede grande erudizione, formalità, e un vocabolario molto ampio. Giorni Sacri I seguaci di Boccob festeggiano diverse festività. *La Congiunzione Celeste: si festeggia quando vi sono particolari congiunzioni delle stelle e delle lune, che vengono studiate e celebrate. Durante queste celebrazioni vengono effettuati complessi rituali e viene arso l'incenso. Spesso vengono fatte delle importanti profezie. *La Grande Scoperta: ogni tempio celebra, nei primi mesi dell'anno tutte le loro scoperte sia magiche che storiche. E' anche l'occasione in cui i chierici certificano i nuovi maghi e chierici della fede. *L' Ultimo Rito del Profeta: quando un potente mago o chierico della fede muore, che sia stato o meno un profeta, il funerale viene celebrato solennemente ed è festività per tutto il clericato. Reame Il reame di Boccob è conosciuto come la Biblioteca del Sapere. Questa imponente cittadella si trova in cima ad un'arida scogliera nelle Terre Esterne. Coloro che vorrebbero accedere alla biblioteca e alla sua conoscenza devono scalare una stretta scala custodita da quattro elementali anziani, uno per ognuno dei quattro elementi tipici. Galleria Boccob - Simbolo 2.jpg|Il simbolo di Boccob in Dei e Semidei Bibliografia *Eric L. Boyd. "Powers That Be: Boccob". Polyhedron #128. Renton, WA: Wizards of the Coast, 1998. *Steven Conforti, ed. Living Greyhawk Official Listing of Deities for Use in the Campaign, version 2.0. Renton, WA: Wizards of the Coast, 2005. Disponibile online: http://www.wizards.com/rpga/downloads/LG_Deities.zip *Jeff Grubb, David Noonan e Bruce Cordell. Manuale dei Piani. Parma, PR: Twenty Five Edition, 2003. *Gary Gygax. "The Deities and Demigods of the World of Greyhawk." Dragon Magazine #70. Lake Geneva, WI: TSR, Inc., 1983. *-----. World of Greyhawk Fantasy Game Setting. Lake Geneva, WI: TSR, 1983. *Gary Holian, Erik Mona, Sean K. Reynolds e Frederick Weining. Living Greyhawk Gazetteer. Renton, WA: Wizards of the Coast, 2000. *Roger E. Moore. The Adventure Begins. Renton, WA: Wizards of the Coast, 1998. *David Noonan. Perfetto Sacerdote. Parma, PR: Twenty Five Edition, 2005. *Rich Redman, Skip Williams e James Wyatt. Dei e Semidei. Parma, PR: Twenty Five Edition, 2003. *Sean K. Reynolds. "Core Beliefs: Boccob." Dragon Magazine #338. Bellevue, WA: Paizo Publishing, 2005. *Carl Sargent. From the Ashes. Lake Geneva, WI: TSR, 1992. *James M. Ward. Greyhawk Adventures. Lake Geneva, WI: TSR, 1988. *Wizard RPG Team. Player's Handbook - Manuale del Giocatore. Correggio, RE: Asmodee Italia, 2017. Categoria:Divinità Categoria:Divinità Maggiore Categoria:Pantheon Baklunese Categoria:Pantheon Oeridiano